headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
Character Idea/Ghana/FranceSwitzerland
Appearance It's a Character Idea of FranceSwitzerland. Ghana has brown hair with a brown skin and a friendly face. He has also a small mouth, small nose, big blue eyes and big ears. He also wears 2 golden earrings in his ears. He also has golden glasses, what he can lose. When you click on Ghana's Power Button he will transforms into a gold man. Gold follows on behind him and he will throw 3 coconuts to the opponent which will make him unconscious and push him in his own goal. When the opponent touches the gold he will pushed hard in his own goal. Power Shots Ghana has 2 Power Shots and a Counter Attack. Gold Bars Shot (Ground Shot) There comes a pile with gold bars after Ghana. Later Ghana throws 5 gold bars to the opponent. When the opponent touches a gold bar he will be unconscious for 3 seconds. In all the gold bars is sitting the ball. When all the gold bars are thrown to the opponent, Ghana forges fast a big gold bar. Then Ghana throws the gold bar quickly to the opponent's goal. When the opponent touches the gold bar, it is usually a goal, Ghana will now forge him and the opponent transforms in a gold bar and he can't move. Coconuts Shot (Air Shot) There comes a palm tree on the side of Ghana. The Palm tree goes hanging to the opponent. He will shoot a lot coconuts to the opponent. That makes the opponent unconscious and push him in his own goal. Later the palm tree shoot a golden coconut to the opponent. When the opponent touch the golden coconut he will explode and disappear for a few seconds. This is a bit look like Ecuador's Power Shot, but this one is better because the palm tree shoot also other black coconuts with bombs in it, what make the opponent disappear for 5 seconds. Gold Coconut Shot (Counter Attack) Ghana will shoot a lot of coconuts horizontally to the opponent what the opposition him back. There is one golden coconut. When the opponent touches the golden coconut he will explode and disappeared for 5 seconds. There are also black coconuts behind the brown and the gold coconuts. When the opponent touches the black coconuts he will explode and disappear for 5 seconds. Unlock Requirements Win the 1st place in the Major League with 160 goals or pay 4,000,000 points. Costume Ghana wears a coconut bomb costume. It's a coconut with a cannon on it. It shoot flying bomb coconuts to the opponent. The coconuts fly to the opponent, and goes to him. The opponent can kick them back and make sure that the bombs explode away from him, but when the bombs explode by the opponent he will become ash and is disappeared for 3 seconds. Trivia * Ghana is a country in north west Africa. It has borders with Burkina Faso, Togo and Ivory Coast. * Ghana acts in gold that's why that is in the Ground Shot. * Ghana also have a long coastline with a lot of palm trees with coconuts, that's why that is in the Air Shot and Counter Attack. Category:Character_Ideas Category:Ideas Category:FranceSwitzerland